


Kisses

by TheProdigalSapphist



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I'm not ready to be over them, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProdigalSapphist/pseuds/TheProdigalSapphist
Summary: Serena can't help but reach out to Bernie when she hears news of a terror attack in Nairobi.





	Kisses

Serena panics. She hears ‘Nairobi’ and ‘terrorist attack’ in the same sentence and her blood runs cold. 

Bernie. 

She’s probably fine, safe in the hospital dealing with the wounded. Serena works out the geography - the attack is miles from the hospital. But what if Bernie had a day off? What if she decided to go into the city for the day and explore? What if…

Serena picks up her phone and stares at it for a while. How are you supposed to casually text your ex-girlfriend? Not just her ex, but the woman she’d imagined spending the rest of her life with, until of course she’d ruined it all. 

In the end she settles on: ‘I saw the news. Are you ok?’

She puts her phone back in her desk drawer and gets on with the rest of her shift, her mind drifting to the phone when she’s trying to do paperwork. 

She checks it at lunch time but she hasn’t had a reply yet. Checks it again at the end of her shift and still nothing. It’s not until she’s getting into bed that night that she finally hears her phone chime.

It’s Bernie. 

‘All ok.’

Shortly followed by ‘xxx’.

Those letters came to mean so much to them. They became what filled the silence when they didn’t know what to say, the quick message to say they didn’t have time to speak right now but they were thinking of each other; a reminder that they still loved each other, regardless of the distance or time of day. 

Serena shouldn’t think into it too much. Bernie probably just text it out of habit. 

She picks up her phone and texts back ‘xxx’.

She’s not willing to let go of this tradition just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I've stopped watching Holby now because my heart hurts so apologies if it doesn't make sense in the context of the actual show. I just wasn't ready to stop writing fics about our gals.
> 
> (FYI I originally called the fix xxx but A03 automatically thought what I’d written was smutty. And it was hard to search. I’m not cool with the current name.)
> 
> Likes and comments make me happy. 
> 
> Anyone wanna suggest ideas for more drabbles? Hit me up on Tumblr: TheProdigalSapphist


End file.
